battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Gallery
Gallery Show off your awesome ships here! This is where Captains, Admirals, Skippers, and Sailors can show off their hard work, post a picture of your vessel here! Battleships IJN Kongō.jpg|This is the IJN Kongō (Kongō-Class Battlecruiser) Prized Battleship.JPG|Goes 101 knots, Alot of testing went into this ship (weak spots for example) and fixed. Sovremennyy-Class Destroyer (Soviet Guided Missile Destroyer).jpg|This is the Sovremennyy-Class Destroyer, it has 10x VLS and a few Phalanxs Mikasa.jpg|This is the Mikasa, it's better than the one on the game Hyundin.JPG|Name: Battlecruiser Hyundin, It has 400-600 mil armor, largest guns are 8 46 cm guns, Type-052D Destroyer.jpg|This is the P.L.A.N. Type-052D (Luyang II-Class Destroyer). It a descent ship , but the problem is it can nnot withstand heavy punishment. I made this ship in the ROKN Navy Yeshmin.JPG|Name: Battlecruiser Yeshmin, uses 400-600 mil armor, I basically poured a variety of weapons onto this ship. I designed it to be an anti ramming ship also. Battlecruiser .jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara (Stealth Battlecruiser). Very first ship of the Kasumiguara-Class Battlecruisers AEGIS Missile Carrier.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara III (AEGIS Missile Carrier) Kasumiguara IV.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara IV (AEGIS Guided ICBM Cruiser) Kasumiguara V.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara V (Guided Missile Cruiser) JMSDF VI.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara VI (AEGIS Maritime Patrol Battlecruiser) Kasumiguara VII.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara VII (Heavy Assault Cruiser) Kasumiguara VIII.jpg|This is the JMSDF Kasumiguara VIII (Guided Ballistic Missile Cruiser). Probably the last of the Kasumiguara-Class Battlecruisers Ballistic Missile Launch.jpg|Ballistic Missile Launch Ballistic Missile Launch2.jpg|Ballistic Missile Launch 2 Taejon DDG-454.jpg|This is the ROKN Taejon (Stealth Ironclad Battlecruiser) MAS Defender.JPG|A bird's-eye view of the port-bow of the MAS Defender. Not as powerful as others seen, but nonetheless economical and respectable. MAS Awesome.PNG|A rare combat scene in Battleship Craft. The duel is between the MAS Awesome (pictured) and The uprising retaliation. Stealthy looks? Nope. The ability to put down three-fourths of all the ships it fights? Yep. Tone (1944).jpg|The IJN Tone (in 1944 configuration) Shiragiku,1944.jpg|The IJN Shiragiku (Shiragiku-Class Cruiser) (in 1944 configuration) Shikishima,1944.jpg|The IJN Shikishima (Shiragiku-Class Cruiser) in 1944 configuration Kasumiguara IX.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumigara IX (Stealth Battlecruiser) MAS Awesome.JPG|MAS Awesome on a test cruise. She was repainted and modernized, with rearranged antiaircraft batteries and four 30.5cm Gun (Old) mounts. Shikishima m4a.jpg|This is the JMSDF Shikishima (Stealth Nuclear Battlecruiser). It is the most advanced Battlecruiser of all, even the Kasumiguara-Class IMG 2042.png|BKFighter IV is a compact version of the BKFighter III, with a higher max speed. USS Iowa and Montana Rendezvous.jpg|USS Iowa and USS Montana Rendezvous HMASMeiyerditchV.jpg|This is the HMAS Meiyerditch V. It is the best battleship i have ever built. The ship can reach speeds of up to 192 knots. IMG 2669.jpg|Commander MX3 Dreadnought IMG 2668.jpg|Commander MX2 Heavy Cruiser IMG_2190.JPG|BRP Ninoy Aquino (not a real life battleship, just some random creation) IMG_2191.JPG|BRP Ninoy Aquino test firing her guns on a demonstrations test Yamato hunter.PNG|Yamato hunter, a battleship built with patience and persistence designed to beat Yamato. Yamato hunter front view.PNG|The front view of Yamato hunter IMG 2691.PNG|Four Battleships - Back View IMG 2690.PNG|Four Battleships - Side View IMG 2689.PNG|Of of the most famous battleships of World War 2 (from left to right - HMS Vanguard - KMS Admiral Graf Spee - KMS Scharnhorst - USS Iowa IMG 2683.JPG|KMS Scharnhorst - A better, more realistic version than the one on the store MAS Awesome (BB-1).jpg|A final image of the MAS Awesome (BB-1) in its current configuration. Stealth.jpg|My Stealth Class Battecruier for Mainly Night time use. Built it legit. It can take down almost anything. Withstands 15 Oxygen Torpedoes before capsizing. First true ship I've built :p IMG_2699.JPG|KMS Admiral Hipper IMG_2700.JPG|KMS Admiral Graf Spee IMG_2701.JPG|HMS Worthington (player-created) IMG_2702.JPG|USSR BB Gangut IMG_2703.JPG|USSR BB Maxim Gorki / Kirov IMG_2704.JPG|KMS Admiral Hipper (side-view) IMG_2705.JPG|KMS Admiral Graf Spee (side-view) IMG_2706.JPG|HMS Worthington (side-view) IMG_2707.JPG|USSR BB Gangut (side-view) IMG_2708.JPG|USSR BB Maxim Gorki / Kirov 018.jpg|USS Minnesota BB-72|link=USS Minnesota BB-72 019.JPG|USS Minnesota BB-72 020.JPG|USS Minnesota BB-72 HMS Hood.jpg|The HMS Hood of the British Royal Navy IMG_2732.JPG|This is the Commander MX5 Stealth Battlecruiser, she is my flagship and the pride of both it's class and my fleet. IMG_2738.JPG|The HMS Vendetta, she's a World War 1 themed battleship, but eventually proved useful and she was refitted with more conventional weapons IMG_2739.JPG|HMS Vendetta firing her weapons IMG_2730.JPG|Commander MX5 Stealth Battlecruiser - View 2 Montana.jpg|USS Montana BB-67 Independence .jpg|The USS Independence BB-102 My Flagship It's my most used ship can defeat anything with the right tactics and strategy Sunest Vindictus.jpg|The Vindictus, sailing into the sunset. While having hybrid characteristics, if is mostly used as a battleship. The planes give the Vindictus extra leverage. TMCPrometheus.jpg|This is the Prometheus. The successor to the Vindictus, it boasts more fire power, armor, than the previous ship. It's also pretty long. 860m length and 60m width. The ship still has hybrid characteristics. Lagoe - IJN Suruga.jpg|IJN Suruga. A Japanese French-style fast battleship with a considerably large AA battery. This is one of my (Lagoe) realistic designs. It has limited capabilities, obviously, but it can still beat most drills, but who cares - it looks amazing! It is in a class of two; itself and the grim fated IJN Iwashiro. Read about my little role play below and to the right of this. IJN Iwashiro.jpg|IJN Iwashiro, an IJN Suruga class battleship, suffers a small anti-aircraft magazine explosion. This, along with the other damage, left her crippled and her crew attempted to scuttle her. However, this failed and meant that the ship could fall into Allied hands. After this, IJN Iwashiro was handed over to the French Navy. FS King Louis XVIII.jpg|The abandoned IJN Iwashiro was taken into dry dock for repairs and refitting. Her refitting was very extensive, and even involved the moving of a 15" quadruple turret, as well as almost total remodelling of the superstructure. Shown here is the still incomplete (and newly renamed) FS King Louis XVIII on trials. At this time, it still lacked most of it's AA armament, all of its secondary armament, and even rangefinders. Note the stern, which no longer houses an aviation facility, but rather a small structure to hold AA guns. 005.jpg|Battleship Leviathan, the result of a short-lived obsession with building a battleship that's bigger and better than Yamato. In that regard, it could be considered a success. Leviathan has since been converted into an Aircraft Carrier, its replacement being the Cyclone-Class|link=http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Wywyrm_1%27s_Fleet BB Training.jpg|FS King Louis XVIII anchored off a small island. Shown here, she is having her fire control system tested, as a new system was implemented in the ship. Features of the ship include: a new aviation facility behind the superstructure, and powerful but impractical dual purpose 8" guns. The ship weighs 2000 tons more than the IJN Iwashiro it was built upon. This will probably be the last ship of this "series". Expect more of these types of sexy ships soon from me, Lagoe. IMG_1476.PNG|Yamato hunter MKII better than MKI in every way IMG_1474.PNG|Yamato hunter is back. Now able to take up to 20 bombs or torpedoes and countless rounds from the 46cm gun IMG_1475.PNG|Yamato hunter MKII French BB Sinking.jpg|The FS King Louis XVIII sank only a month after being relaunched by the French. Reconnaissance planes gave false information to USS Skate in an attempt to sink the battleship. The saboteurs claimed the ship was the infamous IJN Suruga, made famous after sinking USS Alabama. USS Skate launched six torpedoes, all of which hit, and the French battleship quickly capsized with the loss of 1653 lives of its 1670 man crew. The IJN Suruga was sunk days later, during the Operation Ten-Go, alongside the mighty IJN Yamato. Groningen 01.JPG|One of the first versions of the "Groningen"-class battleship features exceptionally high toughness combined with a speed of 194.4 knots. Build still under construction, but first results are quite promising. Main aramement: 8 46cm triple guns, complemented by 6 40cm triple guns, quadripple guns and Mk.45 5" guns.|link=User blog:Bravo Two/Battleship - Version 1.0 IMG_1001.JPG|this ship is known as the Yamato Ray, it is the most powerful ship in my fleet. it has over 2500 armor, 180 stability 3 46cm guns 16 planes it lacks speed but makes up for strong armor and immense firepower IMG_2944.PNG|A typical japanese WW2 fleet, IJN Saschi, Noryoku, and Tsuyo are accompanied by two destroyers (post-war,1950s) Nagasaki and Hiroshima. The fleet is on their way to meet up with the german fleet. (fictional) Kirishima.jpg|IJN Kirishima, a Kōngo class Battleship, by Naufalprakoso Striker - Class Attack Cruiser.jpg|Designed for quick kills lightly armoured though. Rodney.jpg|HMS Rodney (29), built by Naufalprakoso Gusev765765.jpg|It is the linear cruiser (invented) Gusev. It is similar to the battle ship but its armor doesn't please. (Google translate is translated) Frigates/Light Cruisers/Destroyers The USS Texas (Texan-Class Battlecruiser).jpg|the USS Texas (Texan-Class Battlecruiser) IMG_2643.PNG|A fleet of Stealth Destroyers (note the stray shell at the leftmost side photographed on camera) IMG_2605.JPG|United States "Aegis Assault" Destroyer launching a Vertical-Launch System Tomahawk missile IMG 2672.jpg|Commander MX1 Light Cruiser - Side View IMG 2667.jpg|Commander MX1 Light Cruiser - Top View ISAF Alpha Class Light Cruiser: ISS-272.jpg|This is the ISAF (Independent State Allied Forces) Alpha class light cruiser ISS-272. It was a standard patrolling ship for the coast guard until it was upgraded with added advanced weapons and armor to become a light cruiser. This is why it is called a patrol ship in the picture IMG_2748.JPG|The HMS Dido in her WW2 configuration, she's a light cruiser who was built mainly to superfire her guns and as an escort to carriers because of their speed and their purpose as an anti-aircraft light cruiser. IMG_0683.JPG|The Elverum I. An original frigate by Ryanguy28. Destroyer Yolanda.jpg|My self made Destroyer Frigate.jpg|My Typhon-Class Light Destroyer|link=Admiral Phoenix's Fleet Phantom-Class Destroyer.jpg|A Phantom-Class Stealth Destroyer.|link=http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Wywyrm_1%27s_Fleet Imagejjjwjwkqk.jpg|Mark the 45th. 1st super warship built by Qapta1n Image.jpg|Perry class FFG-03 HMAS Sydney imageussindependence.jpg|The USS Indianapolis, a WWII US cruiser that transported components of the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima and sunk shortly after by a Japanese sub. 49b61cdf8db1cb13a047feffdc54564e93584bcb.jpg|soviet union nuclear propulsed cruiser,tarkr project1144,known as the"kirov" class,in group of four 407317fbb2fb4316de078a9621a4462308f7d3e5.jpg|project 1144 cruiser(kirov class),equiped with ciws,sam missiles and vls system. The_Thing.jpg.jpg|Aegis Battleship BB-101. Built by ShinWei Chiou. Super-Warships 2013-05-12T16-51-20_0.png|USS Destroyer II 2013-05-12T14-23-30_2.png|The Stats ��駆逐艦は��.jpg|��駆逐艦は�� The USS Scorpion.jpg Dictator.jpg|Dictator, part time spinner TALM Aurora.jpg|This is the Typhon Artificial Land Mass. Or TALM. It moves, but it only goes 60 knots :p Templar Fleet.jpg|The main battleship in my main fleet. It goes 70.1 knots, I currently only have 1 due to costs. SeaConqueror .jpg|USPACFLT SeaConqueror SeaKing .jpg|USPACFLT SeaKing SeaAvenger .jpg|USPACFLT SeaAvenger USS Iron Knight.jpg|USS Iron Knight a Supership by admiral cool2frog Hive 2.jpg|The Hive Mark-II heavily armoured to survive close combat Aircraft Carriers Largest Carrier Built.JPG|Old But Mighty Carrier. It traveled around 70 knots. It was later replaced with smaller, faster Carriers Nerfer900 carrier.jpg|Goes 99.1 knots Long.JPG|Speed 106.6 knots, Toughness 3198.1, Strength 271440.5, Stability 420.7, IJN Shinano.jpg|This is my Shinano and has better armor and more planes than the original Nimitz-Class Supercarrier .jpg|This is the ROKN Pyeongtaek CVN-101 (Nimitz-Class Supercarrier) USS Nimitz CVN-68 (Nimitz-Class Supercarrier).jpg|This is the mighty Nimitz carrier, it's my most favorite carrier that I have Nimitz CVN-68.jpg|USS Nimitz CVN-68 (Nimitz-Class Supercarrier) different view IJN Taizan.jpg|This is the IJN Taizan (Taizan-Class Supercarrier). Taizan means "Great Mountain" in Japanese IJN Yasukuni .jpg|The IJN Yasukuni (Second Taizan-Class Supercarrier) Gerald R. Ford-Class Aircraft Carrier.jpg|The USS Enterprise CVN-80 (Gerald R. Ford-Class Supercarrier) Midway-Class .jpg|The USS Coral Sea CVA-43 (Midway-Class aircraft carrier) Akagi.jpg|The IJN Akagi (1941) Akagi, At Midway.jpg|The Akagi at the Battle Of Midway (a dive bomber bomb near misses the ship and note the dive bomber pulling out of dive in the background). Akagi Sinking.jpg|IJN Akagi Sinking, Battle Of Midway,June 5, 1942 IJN Hiryū (1942) (rear view).jpg|The IJN Hiryū (1942) rear view Shōhō.jpg|The IJN Shōhō (in 1942 configuration) Shōhō at Coral Sea.jpg|The Shōhō at the Battle Of Coral Sea, 1942. A bomb explodes just behind the carrier Shōhō, 1942.jpg|IJN Shōhō on evasive maneuver to avoid bombs IJN Katsuragi.jpg|The IJN Katsuragi. Took me about 30 - 40mins to build Akagi .jpg|The IJN Akagi (After Refit) 934729_384428298339342_2036433732_n.jpg|The first aircraft carrier I made, still does not have a (good) name MAS Defiant (CV-1).jpg|MAS Defiant. Built off the hull of the MAS Defender, it can take plenty punishment and deliver even more. Only issue is planes don't come off fast enough. 002.JPG|USS Plattsburgh CV-53 USS Staiger.jpg|The USS Staiger has 2 decks of planes with bombers on the bottom and fighters on top And a top speed of 76 knots BRP MAHARLIKA .jpg|The BRP Maharlika (Nimitz-Class Aircraft Carrier). Can withstand tons of punishment TMCC Gremlin.jpg|This is the Gremlin. A double decker that launches 14 planes at once. While she may look a little ugly, she relies on her 250+ planes to get the job done. If you ever do face this, I'll be putting her in full reverse until all the planes are launched :p Scylla.jpg|The Scylla, a futuristic stealth trimaran aircraft carrier based off of concepts dating to anywhere from the 1980s to the early 2000s. Scylla has been dismantled in order to conver the Battleship Leviathan into an Aircraft Carrier.|link=http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Wywyrm_1%27s_Fleet Graf Zeppelin (1942).jpg|Flugzeugträger A Graf Zeppelin in 1942 configuration. This was the first (and only) aircraft carrier built by Germany in World War II (and since).|link=http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Wywyrm_1%27s_Fleet Leviathan Supercarrier.jpg|Scylla's successor, the Leviathan was formerly a Battleship, now converted into a Supercarrier with a capacity for more than two hundred planes (not that it'll ever NEED that many). In every way it can be considered superior to its predecessor. IJN Akagi (isnipedyou3133) replica.jpg|My akagi!! HMCS Arrakis II.jpg|The HMCS Arrakis II, a light carrier. Capable of beating all drill levels, surprisingly. Doolittle Raid with aircraft carriers Enterprise and Sister ship Hornet.jpg|Doolittle Raid With Aircraft Carrier Enterprise and her Sister ship the Hornet with their escorts of destroyers Escort Carrier: Casablanca Class.jpg|Escort Carrier: Casablanca Class MAS Devastation (CV-3).jpg|MAS Devastation (CV-3). A converted battleship, she has the power of a carrier with the toughness of a battleship. Submarines Photo (1).jpg Sinker.jpg|Goes only 14.3 forward, but 18.5 backwards, though, as long as you are patient, it is fine. IJN I-400-Class Submarine.jpg Borei-Class Nuclear Submarine .jpg|This is the SSBN Vladimir Monomakh (Borei-Class Nuclear Submarine) Fast sub wh stats.jpg|(*-*) IMG 2031.png|BKFighter Submarine I. It uses hydrodynamics to push itself under water. IMG 2041.png|BKFighter Submarine II. Improvement upon the BKFighter Submarine I in all aspects. MAS Red October (SS-2).jpg|MAS Red October. Named after the Soviet Typhoon-class submarine Red October of Hollywood fame. MAS Venturer (SS-T).jpg|MAS Venturer. Named after the HMS Venturer, the only submarine in real-life to sink another submarine while both are underwater. IMG 0262.JPG|A Submarine of mine. IMG 0213.png|probably the best & 2nd sub I crafted so far, at 20 knots her speed remains a concern. IMG 0248-1-.jpg|My 3rd Sub she succeeds my other sub with a top speed of 32.7 knots. IMG_2750.JPG|Commander MX4 Nuclear Submarine -she's slow and she's front heavy, but her primary armament are tomahawk missiles and her range accounts for her speed. 003.JPG|USS Pike SS-559 Sub.jpg|Chimera-Class Fast Attack Submarine|link=Admiral Phoenix's Fleet Type 33 recon sub(extremely cheap to build and very useful).jpg|Type 33 nuclear sub(extremely cheap to build and very useful 021.jpg|SA-1A-100, a modified U-Boat that managed to take down a Super Warship using mines mounted on the stern.|link=http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Wywyrm_1%27s_Fleet Über class sub.jpg|Sub Fish_Sub_Cute.jpg|It's my Fish Sub Hybrids List two kinds of ships. Battleshipcraft2.jpg The JMSDF SS Kasumiguara II (AEGIS Battlecarrier).jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara II (Stealth Battlecruiser-Aircraft Carrier). It's a hybrid between a Battlecruiser and a Aircraft Carrier USS Freedom III.jpg|Goes just under 100knots at full speed. Devestator Mk.I.jpg|HMS Devestator USS_Tormentor.jpg|USS Tormentor ^ ^.jpg|⚓私の最初の戦艦⚓ (スーパー軍艦), A Super-Warship Hybrid ISS Mobius1.jpg|ISS Mobius1, Super-warship hybrid My hybrid (the depth gauge is decoration, it's not a sub).jpg|My battle ship carrier hybrid with only 7 planes :( (The depth gauge is just for fun, it's not a sub) Stanley suck at battleship craft.jpg|Hybird BattleCruiser/carrier, potentially bad, but very cheap. HMS HOMEMADE AFOH.jpg|New HMS HOMEMADE, proud flagship of the AFOH navy IMG_0728.PNG|Triple hulled boat combined carrier and maybe a small battleship USS Pacific Fleet with two battle cruisers and a aircraft carrier.jpg|USS Pacific Fleet having two battle cruisers and a aircraft carrier Torpedo Ram.jpg|Torpedo ram. Mix of a torpedo boat and a Ram IMG 2129.png|BKFighter VI.|link=User:BKFighter/Gallery Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator.jpeg|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator. month long project. Hovercraft aircraft carrier.jpg|This is my hovercraft aircraft carrier. It doesn't go forwards though :) Imagee.jpg|My proud creation and the flagship of the AFOH. HydroFoils IMG 1883.png|BKFighter HydroFoil I Runabout Mk.1.jpg|The HMS Runabout Prototype .jpg|This is my Prototype Hydrofoil ship AEGIS .jpg|Aegis Hydrofoil Boat ISAF hydrofoil.jpg|ISAF hydrofoil Mydrofoi.jpg|My forest of boilers Hydrofoil.PNG|My hydrofoil with some strong weaponry Night Combat Ships Kyonggi Bay .jpg|This is the ROKN Kyonggi Bay (Stealth Night Combat Frigate). It's specially designed to fight at night Kyonggi Bay II.jpg|The ROKN Kyonggi Bay II (Stealth Night Combat Frigate) ISS Blackout..jpg|This is the ISS Blackout, a night time sub hunter IMG_0016.JPG|This is my "Super Stealthy Night Boat" in dry dock Hovercrafts/LCAC Kyongsan LCAC.jpg|The ROKN Kyongsan (Heavy Assault LCAC) IMG_2612.JPG|Cargo hovercraft with some ICBM's Catamarans Leonid Brezhnev .jpg|The TAVKR Leonid Brezhnev (Soviet Catamaran Aircraft Carrier Florov .jpg|The TAVKR Florov (Soviet Catamaran Aircraft Carrier) MAS Sentinel (FB).jpg|MAS Sentinel. Catamaran fast-boat. Enough firepower to bring down level 6 battleships. MAS Sentinel.png|Peacetime cruise of the MAS Sentinel fast boat. Highly maneuverable, it can hit 194.4 knots and run circles around everyone else. The HMS Pointless.jpg|This is the HMS Pointless Cargo Ships/Merchant Vessels image Ship.jpg|This is the MV Nastoychivyy (Soviet Cargo Ship). It's name means "Reliable" in Russian. image ship II.jpg|MV Nastoychivyy (Soviet Cargo Ship) image ship III.jpg|MV Nastoychivyy (Soviet Cargo Ship) MTS Rockefeller.jpg|Oil tanker MTS Rockefeller. Named after the oil syndicate John T. Rockefeller. MTS Liberty.jpg|Cargo ship MTS Liberty. Named after the Liberty cargo ships of World War II fame. MAS Samaritan (AH).jpg|MAS Samaritan (AH-1). Technically a warship given its MAS designation, it serves as a hospital ship. Please don't shoot it. Cargo.jpg|The cargo ship I created Greenwichhhh.jpg|The Oil Tanker Greenwich at full speed. Maerskeco.jpg|Maersk Eco TMCT Impervious.jpg|This is the Typhon Master Class Transporter (TMCT) Impervious. It goes pretty fast, and is somewhat 'impervious' to damage. Transports valuable cargo and weapon which is why it's lightly armed. Haha.jpg|A cruise ship I made for fun! 017.jpg|Hospital Ship Albatross, formerly the Aircraft Carrier Kraken. Yes, she's in full compliance with the Geneva Conventions (the red cross is on top of the deck for easy visibility by aircraft).|link=battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Wywyrm_1's_Fleet RMS Titanic.png|just the ship that i've loved since i was 5. she can go 70 but her stability is terrible! 002.PNG|this is the PB (Party Boat) Thrid star my first yacht Littoral Combat Ships IMG 2068.png|(BKFighter) LCS-1 USS Freedom in 2013 camouflage scheme. (Click picture for link to Littoral Combat Ships page.)|link=Littoral Combat Ships AFOH_LITTORAL_COMBAT_SHIPPE.jpg|It is based on the uss independence. (Don't bother clicking on the picture, I don't know how to add a link) Other image.png|it's my duck boat. MIG-21.jpg|This is a Russian MIG-21 that I tried to make MIG-21 Flying.jpg|This is the MIG-21 During flight My god.jpg|I don't know what to say except only this, Rudder placement is important. Excalibur.jpg|This is my Excalibur Kasumiguaras.jpg|All of the Kasumiguara-Class Battlecruisers image-222.jpg|A Major Ship Collision Airtime.jpg|The HMAS Meiyerditch gets some air before sinking. Pistol.jpg|This is my Pistol. It kind of looks like a flintlock to me BSC.jpg|BSC Logo shippeee.jpg|Logo ship 007.jpg|The Anti-Compensator, aka the smallest ship I could build that had at least one propeller, small boiler and 47 mm gun, and could turn without capsizing. Use in multiplayer at your own risk, you WILL be laughed at. That being said, if you somehow WIN in multiplayer using this ship, you are a god at Battleship Craft.|link=http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Wywyrm_1%27s_Fleet 004.png|Scylla ramming a Yamato in Night Battle Lv3. 'Nuff Said.|link=http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Wywyrm_1%27s_Fleet Starship Enterprise.png Hispeed tester 1.png IMG_1121.PNG|all my ships now (the sangöi is deleted becouse it had a unfixable desing fault) Category:Gallery